Happy Mistakes
by dany.sch
Summary: Hermione não consegue mais ficar sem seu professor. ONE-SHOT


Por quê? Era a única pergunta que eu poderia me fazer enquanto caminhava por aqueles corredores frios e sombrios. Por que eu tinha que fazer aquilo? Cada vez mais dependente, cada vez mais louca por aquele... homem! Aquele homem incrível! Como ninguém via como ele realmente é? As pessoas sempre foram muito injustas e o destino também não ajudou para que ele fosse eu queria retribuir a felicidade que ele agora estava me dando. Por isso, eu não conseguia desviar do meu caminho. Por mais que eu soubesse que era errado, por mais que eu soubesse que nós estávamos quebrando todas as regras, por mais que estivéssemos fadados ao fracasso, eu precisava dar a ele tudo o que ele me dava. Não porque eu sentia que era a minha obrigação, mas eu queria dar a felicidade, eu queria fazê-lo feliz. E eu conseguiria. Não há nada que eu não consiga nesse mundo, ou eu não me chamaria Hermione Granger.

Eu queria ser cada vez mais dependente dele. Eu precisava disso para ser mulher, ele me fazia mulher de um jeito que somente ele conseguia. Nunca Ron conseguiu, ninguém mais conseguiu. Somente ele. Somente Severus Snape conseguiu tornar Hermione Granger uma mulher completa.

Meus pensamentos me levaram até aquela porta já conhecida. A maçaneta já havia presenciado a mesma cena que se seguiu, na qual eu colocava a mão e tirava, quando eu decidia não levar aquilo adiante e quando eu percebia que eu queria aquilo mais do que tudo na vida. Eu coloquei a mão de volta na maçaneta e, dessa vez, eu a girei. Descobri-me dentro da sala de Poções, e sabia que o meu objetivo estava dentro da saleta ao lado, provavelmente riscando com tinta vermelha alguma prova. Transfigurei a minha capa do uniforme para algo que eu sabia que ele gostaria: uma camisola curta de renda com tecido roxo escuro, que combinava perfeitamente com a minha pele branca. Ela não deixava muito para a imaginação, então conjurei um penhoar de seda e o vesti. Aproximei-me da porta fechada e a abri com muito cuidado, espiando para vê-lo. Ele, sentado na sua escrivaninha, percebeu a movimentação e me encarou:

- Srta. Granger, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele com um tom que só eu ouvira, um tom carinhoso, como se eu estivesse aprontando alguma e ele achasse graça.

- Nada, professor... Realmente eu só queria saber se o senhor poderia me tirar algumas dúvidas sobre... – abri totalmente a porta e revelei a minha silhueta coberta com o penhoar - ... poções.

Ele apontou o sofá verde que havia na sala e me seguiu. Sentamos lado a lado e senti seus olhos na minha perna exposta quando sentei.

- Sobre que poção seria, Srta. Granger? – ele olhou a minha boca enquanto falava e eu, propositamente, mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Amortencia, professor. Gostaria de saber qual é o cheiro dela para o senhor... – falei hesitante. Ele olhou diretamente para os meus olhos, talvez se perguntando o que eu queria com aquela pergunta.

- Por que você quer saber isso? – ele ficou irritado e se levantou do sofá, indo para a janela. Bufei. Por que sempre que chegava perto desse assunto ele se afastava de mim?

- Severus, você sabe o porquê. Eu quero te conhecer. – aproximei-me dele e o abracei por trás – Eu estou meio cansada de agir como se fosse seu brinquedinho... Me fale, por favor. Você sente o que? Você sente o cheiro de Lilian? De outra mulher? Me diga!

Ele se virou repentinamente, seus olhos ainda mais escuros do que de costume. Severus passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e puxou com tudo a minha cabeça de encontro a dele. Nossos lábio se chocaram com uma violência gostosa. Nós dois estávamos precisando daquele beijo. Nossas linguas batalharam por não sei quantos minutos, eu sentia o gosto da lingua dele, o gosto de menta e vinho tinto. Nossos lábios se acariciavam mutuamente e eu conseguia sentir a dor que eu infligira nele com o meu comentário.

Ele retirou o meu penhoar, revelando a camisola. Severus me olhou de cima a baixo, e me beijou como se as nossas vidas dependessem daquele beijo. De repente, ele se afastou de mim e foi abrir a porta lateral que dava passagem aos seus aposentos particulares. O meu professor me pegou no colo e me levou até a cama de lençóis brancos como as pétalas de uma rosa. Ele me depositou nela com todo o cuidado e depois se colocou em cima de mim, cobrindo o meu corpo com o dele, cuidando para que o seu peso não me abri a minha boca para falar alguma coisa, mas seus lábios me calaram instantaneamente. Eles se movimentavam contra os meus, lambendo e sentindo tudo, todas as sensações de uma vez só. Ele estava com medo. Severus Snape estava com medo, e era incrível como o seu beijo revelava isso. Eu só queria mostrar com o meu que eu sempre ficaria do lado dele. Sempre, mesmo que ele não me quisesse mais.

- Sev... Severus, me faça sua, por favor. Só... me faça sua. – eu disse entre os vários beijos.

Ele abriu o colete e a sua camisa, e eu atirei-as longe em alguma direçã só queria ele grudado em mim, sem máscaras, sem obstáculos entre nós. Retirei as suas calças e pude notar a sua ereção enorme apontando para o meu centro. Libertei-o da cueca e virei-o na cama, sentando em cima de seu pênis, mas sem colocá-lo dentro de mim.

- Eu quero você, eu simplesmente quero você. – eu disse, baixando as alças da camisola delicada. – Meu corpo precisa do seu, minha alma precisa da sua. Minhas entranhas chamam por você durante todos os instantes em que nós estamos separados. – Peguei nas mãos dele e as coloquei em cima dos meus seios cobertos – Me aperte, Severus, eu sou sua. Sou sua para quando você me quiser, durante o tempo que você me quiser.

- Eu sou seu, Hermione. – ele disse ao me apertar. Senti mais desejo por ele do que eu já tinha sentido em toda a minha vida. Severus acariciou a minha barriga, as minhas coxas, cada uma de um lado do seu corpo, e me fez sentir professor retirou a minha camisola como se eu fosse feita de cristal e olhou-me com cobiça. Ele então me deitou de volta e desceu vários beijos, primeiro pelo meu pescoço, depois pelo meu colo. Ele desceu até os meus peitos e beijou a minha barriga, e desceu para a minha intimidade. A lingua dele fazia maravilhas com os meus lábios, e eu vim pela primeira vez naquele dia, gemendo o nome dele várias vezes.

Sem tempo para me recuperar, ele tornou a me beijar na boca e, no minuto seguinte, estava dentro de mim. Com delicadeza, ele se mexia, me fazendo suspirar.

- Hermione, olhe para mim.

Abri os olhos que eu nem tinha percebido que tinha fechado e encarei-o. No meu olhar, tudo o que eu queria dizer para ele, o quanto eu o amava, o quanto eu queria fazê-lo feliz ao meu lado. Eu pedia perdão também, por tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele na sua vida. Ele sorriu tristemente para mim e aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas, gemendo o meu nome como se fosse uma reza no meu ouvido. Eu gritava para ele ir mais rápido, mais fundo, mais forte e era atendida imediatamente.

- Eu amo você, Severus. – foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de sofrer a minha pequena morte. Senti ele se despejando dentro de mim , enquanto me abraçava forte. Ficamos quietos por alguns instantes, só recuperando o fôlego. Severus se retirou de dentro de mim e deitou ao meu lado, olhando carinhosamente para mim. Ele pegou uma mecha dos meus cabelos esquecida no travesseiro e a cheirou.

- Eu sinto o seu cheiro, o seu cheiro de baunilha, flores do campo e canela, quente como o sol, aconchegante como se fosse a volta ao meu lar. Eu sinto que você é o meu lar, Hermione, não meu brinquedinho! Meu Deus, nunca queria ter te feito sentir como se fosse meu brinquedo! Longe disso, queria que você fosse minha princesa, minha pequena, minha vida! – Ele me beijou carinhosamente e eu sorri com isso. – Eu amo você, e quero ficar com você. Quero cuidar de você, quero te proporcionar uma vida feliz ao meu lado, com alguns herdeiros, com uma casa de campo, com alguns cachorros, com a cerca branca, com a cozinha pintada de amarelo... Quero te dar tudo o que você merece, para sempre.

- Eu também quero tudo isso, mas você precisa permitir isso. Não quero você com medo de me perder, até porque você não vai nunca me perder, Severus Snape. Eu sou sua. Você me fez sua mulher. E você é o único homem que eu quero ter na minha vida inteira! Seja meu para sempre, case comigo! É isso! Case comigo, Severus Prince Snape. – eu exclamei, ajoelhando na cama. Ele olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louca e sorriu junto comigo.

- Essa é a minha fala, não é? Mas como sempre a Senhorita Sabe-Tudo quis se adiantar nisso também... – corei com a menção ao meu apelido nada carinhoso, que só ele conseguia fazer parecer carinhoso agora. Ele se levantou da cama e foi até a sua cômoda. Severus retirou da primeira gaveta um pequeno estojo de jóia. – Esse anel foi dado pela minha mãe, antes de ela morrer. Pertenceu à minha avó, que teve um casamento para a vida toda.E é isso que eu quero ter com você, minha Hermione. Cansei dos nossos encontros escondidos aqui nas masmorras, cansei de não poder assumir publicamento nosso namoro. Quero você como minha mulher. – Severus se ajoelhou na beira da cama e pegou na minha mão – Você quer se casar comigo e se tornar a futura mãe dos meus filhos, a futura Sra. Snape, Hermione Granger?

- Sim, meu Severus! É claro que sim!


End file.
